rollercoasterfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Russelrules44/Coaster Wars: Carowinds vs. Six Flags Georgia
Good evening Theme Park fans, What a match we have for you today! Between 2 rivals, Carowinds and Six Flags Georiga! This should a big matchup folks, In the left corner we have Carowinds and in the other side we have Six Flags Georgia, So sit back, Relax and enjoy the show! Scenery (3 points) Carowinds: 3/5: The scenery looks kinda medeoric but I like it, I think. Six Flags Georiga: 4/5: I must say, Their theming is fab, Where do they get it? A fashioner? Their Scenery is close but this point goes to Georgia. Six Flags Georgia: 3 Carowinds: 0 Location (1 point) Carowinds: 5/5: North Carolina, I really wish they had a MLB baseball team, But their temperature is good. Six Flags Georgia: 3/5: Being named Six Flags Georgia it is in Georgia, Pretty weak city though and it's really cold in the winter. Carowinds looks like a winner in Location to me. Six Flags Georgia: 3 Carowind: 1 Theming (3 points) Six Flags Georgia: 4/5: Well, It's named Six Flags, Whaddya expect to be? Carowinds: 5/5: Best I've ever seen since Disneyland got hit by a hurricane. Carowinds has the lead! Carowinds: 4 Six Flags Georgia: 3 Employees (3 points) Well face it, 1 bad go can change anything, I'd like to call this a tie. Carowinds: 7 Six Flags Georgia: 6 Food (1 points) Well, Their both theme parks, So whaddya except, Fancy food? But Georgia's seems to be better to me. Georgia ties this up! Six Flags Georiga: 7 Carowinds: 7 Kiddie Attractions (2 points) Carowinds: 5/5: Obiously, Camp Snoopy rocks! Six Flags Georgia: 1/5: Wanna settle for fries? Carowinds easily has this catagory! Carowinds: 8 Six Flags Georiga: 7 Flat Attractions (4 points) Carowinds: 3/5: You have some, Don't stop there! Six Flags Georgia: 4/5: Very supereb attractions for there. Georgia has stolen the lead! Six Flags Georgia: 11 Carowinds: 8 Roller Coasters (Depends) Well, We've reached the last catagory, Roller Coasters! Before we begins, I'd have to say we have to cut out Ricochet and Vortex, 2 bonus points for Carowinds! Six Flags Georgia: 11 Carowinds: 10 Big B&M's Intimidator vs. Goliath We start off with the biggies, Intimidator and Goliath, Compared to Intimidator, Goliath seems puny. Carolina ties it up. Six Flags Georgia: 11 Carowinds: 11 Wonderful Woodies, Great American Scream Machine vs. Thunder Road Two close Rollercoasters, 2 close results. But Thunder Road edges it out. Carowinds: 12 Six Flags Georgia: 11 Inverted Inverts, Afterburn vs. Batman: The Ride Another close match but Afterburn wins it. Carowinds: 13 Six Flags Georgia: 11 Old Timers, Carolina Goldrusher vs. Mind Bender I think we know the end of this story, Mind Bender pulls it out. Carowinds: 13 Six Flags Georgia: 12 Stand Up and Scream! Georgia Scorcher vs. Vortex Seriously, Vortex easily won this match by a mile Ok, I just got a message that Vortex is not as good that The Scorcher so it wins Carowinds: 13 Six Flags Georgia: 13 Final Results Carowinds pretty much has this wrapped up here anyway. What a match! Category:Blog posts